The invention relates to an actuating mechanism for switching on and off a vacuum-type interrupter with a pivotally positioned, two-armed lever which transmits a propulsive force and a spring which holds the contact force ready and which engages with the lever.
An actuating mechanism of this type has become known through EP-B-0 159 960.
The invention is based on the task of providing an actuating mechanism which comprises the least possible parts, which, however, in contrast to the known actuating mechanism, is suited above all to the actuating process by means of a propulsive force which is exerted approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vacuum-type interrupter, and which can be designed in a simple manner by using spring tension of varying strengths.